


Love in the Darkest Hour

by briancap



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, Incest, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briancap/pseuds/briancap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I believe Jon's parents are Rheagar and Lyanna, but what if Jon wasn't taken North with Ned, but was instead sent to live and grow up with Viserys and Daenerys in Pentos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea just randomly came to me out of the blue and I decided to write about it. Enjoy.

Jon's nose was bleeding. The red liquid poured down his nostrils and dripped off his chin. Viserys had beaten him again, or correction, Viserys had beaten them again.

 

It was always like this. _Always_. Both Daenerys and Jon would be beaten for things they did not do. Viserys blamed them for everything and anything. They were the toys that he could take his anger out on.

 

Dany, herself, had bruises but Daenerys punishment paled in comparison to Jon's. Viserys blamed Jon for destroying his house and ruining his life. If Jon's whore mother, as he liked to call her, would have never seduced their brother Rhaegar, King Aerys would still be on the Throne.

 

It was like a chant Viserys said over and over again. He wants to make sure both Jon and Dany knows that it is all Jon's fault. It has gotten better ever since they moved in with IIIyrio Mopatis, but never once has Viserys ever let them think that they were forgiven.

 

He was like a constant thundercloud over them. You never know when the lightning will strike but once it does, it leaves an impact. The night had started off non violent. The three of them had been having dinner together, eating boar that had been roasted to perfection and glazed over with honey.

 

Daenerys and Jon had been quietly talking, so as not to annoy Viserys, when he abruptly stopped eating and looked at his sister. Dany stopped all conversation and noticed Viserys eyes on her.

 

She timidly looked over at him and waited. Jon also stopped eating and looked at him. There was anger and cruelty in his lilac eyes, something they had all seen before. Whatever Viserys was about to tell them couldn't possibly be good.

 

“My sweet sister, I have wonderful news.” By her brother's tone of voice, Dany could tell that it was not wonderful in her benefit. “You are to wed.”

 

The world seemed to stop for both aunt and nephew as they turned to look at each other. Surely Viserys didn't say what they think he just said.

 

“Come again, brother?” Her voice was a squeak.

 

Instantly, Viserys eyes hardened. “I won't repeat myself.”

 

“Who will she be marrying?” Jon asked. His voice didn't squeak like Dany's but he was pretty shocked.

 

Viserys smiled. “She will be wedding Drogo. He is the leader of a 100,000 man army.” He took a sip of his wine to let them swallow the news. “In exchange for my dearest sister, Drogo will give me 10,000 soldiers, and with them, I will retake the Iron Throne.” The happiness in his voice was real.

 

That was another thing Viserys loved to talk about. The Iron Throne, his birthright. He had told them both tales about Westeros. How their home was large and grand and people from all over, envied them. When Jon had asked about his mother's home, Viserys replied, “It is a frozen piece of shit that was so miserable, they wanted to take our home for themselves.”

 

Jon had put his head down, his dark hair falling over his face in an attempt to hide his shame. According to Viserys, Jon's whole family was nothing but liars, traitors and whores that were all out to get the Targaryens. Viserys had encouraged Daenerys to hate Jon as well but she couldn't bring her self to do it.

 

Regardless of what Jon's family had done, Jon was there to hold her in the night. He was the one that kissed her bruises her brother gave her and told her everything was okay. Dany could never hate Jon, and Jon could never hate Dany.

 

 

“Will her husband treat her right? Will he be kind to her?” Jon asked because Dany was still in shock.

 

“I don't know.” Viserys shrugged. “It depends on how my sister behaves, but you act as if you or her have a say in it. The decision is final.”

 

Jon stood up, his finely carved wooden seat falling backwards at the speed he rose up with. “She isn't a horse!” He practically yelled. “I won't let her be married to some brute who will just use and abuse her, and a true brother wouldn't either.”

 

Viserys rose but unlike Jon he rose slowly. His face was contorted and red with anger. “You wouldn't know anything about being true, bastard.” He walked over to him, their faces mere inches apart. “I don't want my sister to wed him either, but your whore mother spread her legs wide for our brother and took away our home. Because of her wanton lust, Daenerys has to pay so don't be angry at anyone except your mother.”

 

“I hate you.” It was whispered more then said, but Viserys heard it as clear as day. Before either of them could blink, Viserys fist landed in the center of Jon's face and sent him backwards. As he was falling backwards, his hand hit the table sending all of the food and wine up into the air and crashing on the floor.

 

Viserys walked over to Jon and proceeded to kick him over and over again until Dany got in front of Jon to block Viserys vicious kicks.

 

“Please.” She begged, tears flowing down her face. “Don't hurt him anymore.”

 

Seemingly pleased with her begging, Viserys smiled and left, but before he left he said, “Remember this, bastard. This is all you and your mother's fault.” He then left the room and headed for his own chambers up stairs.

 

Dany went across the room and grabbed a discarded table cloth, and pressed it gently to Jon's nose to stop the bleeding. “Why did you do that?” She asked. In all of their life, Jon has never once yelled at Viserys, this was a first.

 

“You are not an object to be sold, Dany.” He protested, staring angrily at the wall.

 

“But this is the only way we can win the Iron Throne.” She was going to say more but Jon grabbed her wrist tightly.

 

“I don't care about the Iron Throne, I care about you.” He looked into her purple eyes then. “I love you.”

Fresh tears began falling from her eyes then. “I love you too.” They stared at each other for a long time before slowly bringing their heads together and locking lips. It was an awkward kiss, and both of them were as red as the wine spilled on the floor but they didn't care.

 

Their love was true, and if they didn't have the Iron Throne, that was okay because they had each other.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany and Jon share a passionate moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am back but don't get use to it because I will probably leave again. Hope you enjoy.

Daenerys closed her purple eyes tightly as a wave of pain washed over her lower region. Despite the pain, she still smiled from ear to ear. Jon was on top of her, going as slow as possible and watching her face for any sign of discomfort. When he found any, he would immediately stop and Daenerys would coax him back into movement. 

She didn't care if it hurt, it was still a beautiful moment between them both and she wanted it to be special, for tomorrow she would be a wife to some other man. When it had been settled and no amount of begging from both Jon and Daenerys could change Viserys mind, she decided that Jon would be the one to have her first and take her maidenhood. 

That night she had laid down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling for almost an hour then quietly slipped out of her room and into Jon's room down the hall. She slowly opened the door and closed it before locking it so they would not be disturbed, forViserys would beat them both bloody if he found out about what they were going to do. 

Of course she had not told Jon about her plan which is why he was completely shocked when he felt her lips wrap around his manhood. He had been sleeping quite soundly when a sudden warmth engulfed his cock, making him gasp in surprise and sit up frantically but his heart stilled when he saw the silver hair between his thighs. 

His brows came together in confusion and he grabbed Dany's shoulder and lightly pushed her back. She responded by taking him deeper into her mouth. 

“Dany.” He whispered, trying not to moan. He had pleasured himself before but he had never laid with another. Her lips felt better than anything he had ever felt though, and it was with some difficulty that he tried to push her away again. 

This time she moved away and Jon sighed a little at the lost heat of her mouth on him. “What are you doing?” He asked as he grabbed her shoulders. He wanted to shake her because if they were to get caught, it would be absolute Hell to pay. Due to Daenerys being wed the next day, Viserys would probably hold back on her but Jon would not only get his beating but he would have to endure Dany's as well. 

“I love you.” She whispered back, pressing her lips onto his. He melted into her kiss, not able to pull away. He could never resist her, no matter how hard he tried. “I want you, my sweet nephew, to be the one to take my maidenhead, not the man I am going to marry.” She ran her hands down his torso, lightly playing with his nipples until they got hard. 

Jon looked up and rolled his eyes then began to touch her as well, caution over Viserys completely thrown out the window. Daenerys had that effect on him. If something was troubling him, if Viserys had just beaten him, Dany could make him forget it all with just a hug or kiss. He rubbed her shoulders before moving down to her plump breasts under her nightgown. He rolled his thumbs along her nipples and smiled at the gasp that came out of her mouth.

She placed both knees on the sides of his hips to give him better access to her breasts. He was very nervous and looked to her to guide him. She leaned down and pressed her forehead to his and licked his cheek. “I love you so much. You're the only one I want to be with.”

He could feel that she was crying by the way her voice went high at sudden parts. “I love you to but you must marry. You will be happy once you have the Iron Throne. You will be a queen.” He moved his hands down her back and stopped right before her hips, not sure if he should go on. 

“Please Jon, touch me, take me. This is our only chance.” 

He moved his hands off of her back and around to her front and began playing with the flesh between her thighs. She was wet and she moaned as his fingers made contact with her womanhood before pressing herself further onto his hands. Her own hands found their way back into his lap and began massaging his member which was fully hard. 

He moved so that now he was on top and she was beneath him, their eyes locked on each other. Her purple and his gray. He pushed inside her slowly, neither of them breaking eye contact because of the love they have for each other and because they want to cherish this moment forever. 

She was tight and he could feel her walls clamp down on his cock in pain. He stopped for a moment and pulled out inch by inch, going as slowly as possible before pushing back into her. He repeated the action and bent down to kiss her neck tenderly. 

She was so beautiful and he couldn't help the blush that came over his face when she smiled at him. He began moving a little faster, sweat beginning to form on his forehead, and grabbed her legs and placed them on his shoulders. 

She winced in pain at this position but he moved slowly until she got use to his size and then began moving faster again. He felt her fingers wrapping around his arms and he could tell she was starting to enjoy it. He went a little faster, more confident and secure, and she responded by playing with his nipples. 

As his hips met hers with a loud slapping sound, he began to feel a heat in his balls and he quickly pulled out before he could spill in her. Dany pouted at the sudden loss of him inside her but was relieved to see he didn't spill inside her womb. The man she was to marry had copper skin and if Jon had gotten her pregnant, there was no way they could pass their child off as her husband's. He climbed off of her and wrapped his arms around her in a comforting manner, wishing time could come to a complete stop and that they could have this moment for life. 

He had dreams of running away like the people in the stories did but he realized that they were only stories and if they did run away, with no money and no place to sleep, they would more than likely be killed by the Usurper and his followers soon after. Staying here and marrying Dany off is the best course of action, the only course of action, they can take. 

He heard footsteps outside of his door and both of their breathing stopped but the footsteps continued and they both let out a sigh of relief seeing as it was just some servant, though it wouldn't be good if the servant caught them together because they would more than likely tell Viserys. 

He pulled away from her and she took that as her cue to get up and leave but before she went, they shared a passionate kiss that felt like it lasted for years. The tears started to come out again but neither of them could help it. Tomorrow would come and with that, Dany would become a wife to another man. 

They knew this day would come, sooner or later, but they had only wished, from the bottom of their hearts, they had only wished their time together could have lasted a little longer, even if it was a fool's dream bound to fade, just a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this is so hard for me to write because I really hate fluff. I prefer writing about darker stories but I should try something new.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to get off my ass and update since the new season is about to come out. Hope you enjoy.

**Jon**

 

Jon looked as uncomfortable as he felt. The man Daenerys was to marry was tall, strong, and had a brutal look to him. Jon was not stupid, he knew how men were, how violent they could be. Viserys and his temper was a constant reminder, and he knew that his sister was too delicate and sweet for such rough treatment he believed Dany would get if she married him.

 

Well there wasn't an _if_ anymore, that much was plain to see as he was sitting next to Viserys, Illyrio, and Jorah as Dany and her future husband had the place of highest honor, above them. The only gratification Jon got out of all of this was the clear irritation Viserys displayed at being seated underneath his sister as well as having the food served to him second.

 

Jon rolled his eyes at Viserys's petulant and childish behavior over something as simple as seating and listened as Illyrio and Jorah explained what would happen after the marriage, as well as, when to expect to get the soldiers the Dothraki lord had promised him. That seemed to anger Viserys more at the fact that the Dothraki lord would get his sister today but he wouldn't get his army for a while.

 

Jon thought his uncle should watch his tone and temper. Though he was a noble and trueborn, something Jon wasn't and was reminded of constantly by Viserys, the Dothraki lord had 40,000 men with him at his wedding and not old men or young boys not old enough to shave, but strong men in shape, and healthy with skin the color of amber. Not only that but there were countless women, children, and slaves Jon could only grimace at.

 

One could hardly say Jon had an easy life. He spent years running away, dodging spies sent to kill him with Viserys and Daenerys, going to sleep hungry more nights than he can count, as well as having black eyes that swelled his eyes shut and busted lips that made it an agony to eat salty food dot his face whenever he woke the dragon. Despite all of that, he couldn't imagine life as a slave. While Viserys probably did mimic the slave masters in regards to violence and cruelty, he also protected and provided for Jon. He wasn't a “good” uncle in any sense, but Jon would not be alive if not for him.

 

The light breeze blew through his dark hair and Jon began to close his grey eyes in pleasure until he saw the red splash out and fall onto the dirt, followed by the hoarse dying scream, and the loud thud of the man's dead body hitting the ground. Jon's eyes looked around and seen the calmness of everyone, as if this was perfectly normal until he realized that this was perfectly normal to them. The drums were beating and he saw women that were scantly clad beginning to dance to the sound. Their bodies, so exposed, moved in ways that had Jon averting his eyes out of embarrassment, both of his cheeks turning red as if he had been smacked.

 

Jon was looking at the men who in turn were looking at the women. To his surprise, the men came forward one by one and began to be intimate with the woman the way dogs mated. If a man grabbed the same woman then they would fight and the fight won't end until the other was dead. Though Illyrio had warned them about this it was still a shock to see firsthand and his discomfort with Dany marrying into this group grew.

 

After a dozen men had painted the ground with their blood and entrails, it was time for Dany to receive her gifts. As Drogo, the Dothraki lord, stood up along with Dany, Viserys presented the first gifts. Three young women that were to serve her. Each had a different purpose to help Dany learn and adjust to the ways of her new life. One of the women, Doreah, had been given to her for the purpose of Dany learning how to pleasure her husband and Jon couldn't hold the frown from coming to his face, no more than he could hold the even deeper frown that came to his face when Viserys subtly mentioned that he had bedded her. Jon knew that Viserys wanted to marry Daenerys or at the very least bed her and it upset Jon to see him bragging about bedding another woman, especially if he claimed to love Daenerys.

 

The gifts were nice and extravagant yet none caught his eyes more than the three eggs Illyrio had given his aunt. They were absolutely beautiful and Jon was surprised and a little overwhelmed when he found out they were dragon eggs. Even though he was a bastard, he had dragon blood flowing through his veins and it was terrifyingly good to imagine his ancestors riding and flying dragons as they conquered places and overthrew kings, but the thought was as sweet as it was bitter. Those dragon eggs were turned to stone so all he could do was dream. Even if they did hatch, he was a bastard and half Targaryen.

 

Thinking back to what he was told of Aegon the Conqueror, he had a bastard brother that was thought half Targaryen yet he rode no dragons, only Aegon's sisters who were full-blooded Targaryens rode dragons.

 

After Illyrio had given his gifts, Jon's cheeks turned back red as he hesitantly stepped forward and raised his eyes to his aunt. His gift wasn't as nice as dragon eggs but he knew Dany would love it all the same. In his hands he held out a wreath of flowers he had made. The wreath consisted of different flowers of different colors, shapes, and smells and Dany politely took it with a smile while Viserys's face fell into anger, though Drogo did not mind or take it as an insult.

 

The last gift Dany received was a grey horse that was by far the most prettiest and most dashing animal he had ever seen. Dany slid onto the horse and began to ride it and Jon thought that she looked more beautiful than ever. Her silver hair, rivaling the horse's own silver mane flew in the wind and her lips curled up into a soft smile that melted Jon's heart. As she returned from riding, Jon's heart turned back to ice as Viserys warned/threatened Daenerys to please her new husband.

 

Jon could see the way her shoulders slumped and how her confidence that she had just gained was killed by Viserys's words. Daenerys and Drogo rode off together and Jon watched sadly as they faded into the horizon.

 

X

 

**Daenerys**

 

Jon offered Dany whatever help he could.

 

After her wedding the whole army, or khalasar as the Dothraki called it, left for Vaes Dothrak. Jon massaged her legs, rear, and her hands with cool water to help ease her pain from riding yet that did nothing. The days were too long and the nights were even longer. Even after spending hours riding, her husband would always have the energy to take her, fast and rough from behind.

 

The days and nights continued that way until both Dany and Jon came to the conclusion that they would die together. Though Jon wasn't suffering as much as Dany, he still wanted to be with her and he couldn't stand seeing her so unhappy, so he agreed to kill himself with her.

 

Daenerys had brought it up and they had planned to have dinner together, bed each other one more time, then end their lives but the night before that was to take place, she had a dream. In her dream she saw a black dragon covered in blood. When the dragon opened it's mouth, the flames poured out and washed her with fire. As the fire burned away at her skin, Jon suddenly appeared shirtless, tall, and fierce, standing next to a dragon whose scales were as green as the Dothraki sea. She had mistaken him for her older brother, Rhaegar, at first until she saw the wild flurry of his dark hair flowing in the wind. Purple eyes met grey ones and both felt an unexplainable warmth fill them from head to toe, their bodies becoming one with the fire, turning into fire. Dany's fire was red and Jon's fire was green and together they swirled in the wind and their colors lightened up the sky and turned everything around them green and red.

 

The next day instead of the somber sadness Jon's eyes usually greeted her with, he instead had a smile plastered on his face and a new kick to his walk, as did Dany. Their conversation about embracing death together wasn't brought up and soon was simply a memory of two stupid frightened children.

 

They were no longer two frightened children, they were the grown descendants of Targaryen kings and queens, they were dragons in the flesh of humans, and they only got stronger by the day. While Dany learned the Dothraki language, Jon had Ser Jorah teach him how to fight with swords while Quaro and Rakharo taught him how to fight with arakhs.

 

Dany will never forget the sight of Jon as she emerged one morning from her tent to find him wearing a brown vest that showed off his newly formed muscles on his arms as well as on his stomach, along with a longsword and a deadly sharp arakh that gleamed in the sunlight plastered on each side of his hip. He looked like a true dragon warrior while Viserys wore his silks and velvets, looking like a man pampered and lost in a forbidden land.

 

He was lost. Illyrio had wanted him to stay at his manse, Jon wanted him to stay at Illyrio's manse, Jorah wanted him to stay at Illyrio's manse, and Dany wanted him to stay at Illyrio's manse but he would have no such thing.

 

So he rode and sweated up his silks and clothes and looked like a fool as Dany and Jon looked like dragons.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: In regards to Jon's wedding gift to Dany, for those who don't know a wreath of flowers is given by a man who wins a tourney to a woman of his choosing and he crowns her as the queen of love and beauty. Why the F does that matter, you ask? It matters because Jon's father Rhaegar crowned his mother, Lyanna, as the queen of love and beauty after he won a tournament and so Jon gave her the wreath of flowers to symbolically show his love for Dany the way Rhaegar did for his own mother.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to make this a multiple chapter story but I don't know when I will have time to update, so I decided to leave it as finished. Sometime in the future I will come back and update it, though.
> 
> Thank you for reading and feel free to leave a comment or any suggestions.


End file.
